the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/08 May 2018
19:55:51 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:56:45 -!- GTAFan86 has joined Special:Chat 19:56:57 hey everyone who just joined 19:57:01 Hi 19:58:36 -!- GTAFan86 has left Special:Chat 19:58:41 hey GTA o/ 19:58:48 -!- Meadowleaf has joined Special:Chat 19:58:53 Hiya o/ 20:06:10 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 20:08:37 https://prntscr.com/jfftxq 20:09:03 Hiya Mess o/ 20:09:06 hey 20:09:16 did chat blank out for anyone else? 20:09:39 Not currently, but earlier, yes. 20:09:47 Chat is having issues today. 20:10:02 it was blanked out the whole time i was gone which was why i was gone 20:12:33 hmm 20:13:14 the comment pages, message walls and forums on other wikis are also messing up 20:13:30 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1448151 20:13:35 Disscussions as well. 20:13:43 *Discussions 20:13:56 -!- StrayNeko has joined Special:Chat 20:14:47 hey Neko o/ 20:14:47 Hiya Neko o/ 20:14:47 Welcome, StrayNeko. 20:18:08 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:19:42 -!- StrayNeko has left Special:Chat 20:26:15 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:26:53 -!- GhastHunter26 has left Special:Chat 20:29:46 -!- StrayNeko has joined Special:Chat 20:29:58 Oh hi 20:31:52 Welcome, StrayNeko 20:33:29 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 20:33:44 (hi) 20:33:48 Welcome, CMF. 20:34:25 hey Chase (Robin) 20:34:33 WElcome, HNB. 20:34:44 Welcome, FL9. 20:35:22 aka Robin 20:36:24 I am sorry, 20:36:47 But I am to be formally known as Bob Hartington or BH now 20:37:04 -!- StrayNeko has left Special:Chat 20:37:20 Nope, Hart. :p 20:37:36 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 20:38:04 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 20:38:09 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 20:38:41 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 20:47:14 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 20:47:27 o/ 20:47:36 o/ 20:48:32 (hi) 20:49:21 -!- Octopus Wizard has joined Special:Chat 20:49:39 -!- Octopus Wizard has joined Special:Chat 20:49:44 it keeps happening 20:49:59 Good. 20:50:04 Enjoy it. 20:50:21 i'm falling down stairs forever how am i supposed to enjoy this 20:50:27 What? 20:50:56 it's my avatar 20:51:36 Change it then 20:53:53 -!- StrayNeko has joined Special:Chat 20:58:44 -!- StrayNeko has left Special:Chat 20:59:34 -!- StrayNeko has joined Special:Chat 20:59:34 -!- StrayNeko has joined Special:Chat 21:00:10 (hi) 21:02:13 o/ 21:02:16 Gotta go now 21:02:16 Bye 21:02:23 -!- Octopus Wizard has left Special:Chat 21:04:43 -!- StrayNeko has left Special:Chat 21:07:47 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 21:10:06 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 21:11:16 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 21:12:24 I assume South heard the news about ILPSYG. 21:12:40 What doe sthat mean? 21:13:15 Innocent Little P-country saint yam girl? 21:13:24 Huh??? 21:13:35 Let's take a look. 21:14:00 SC now tkf 21:14:04 Or please check 21:16:03 I did. 21:16:41 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 21:16:52 GTG. 21:17:09 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 21:17:37 Bye/ 21:17:39 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 21:18:04 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 21:18:06 kk 21:18:36 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 21:19:10 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 21:19:39 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 21:19:50 e8j77ujnced4;jn'o 21:19:52 crap 21:19:58 Huh??? 21:20:03 my friend got on my computer and typed that 21:20:16 Ok 21:20:21 Enjoy it 21:20:23 Rip. 21:20:29 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 21:20:56 -!- StrayNeko has joined Special:Chat 21:20:58 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 21:21:45 as I'm at my weekly after school activity right now 21:22:04 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 21:22:10 Welcome, StrayNeko 21:22:40 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 21:22:46 -!- StrayNeko has left Special:Chat 21:22:55 -!- StrayNeko has joined Special:Chat 21:23:00 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 21:23:38 welcome back again South (Robin) 21:26:13 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 21:26:33 -!- StrayNeko has left Special:Chat 21:28:36 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 21:29:01 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 21:33:48 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 21:54:00 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat 21:54:05 yo its time to praise the sun 22:02:22 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 22:02:40 yo south praise the sun with me 22:03:13 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 22:05:15 i gues thats a yes 22:05:33 Tell me, 22:05:47 Who/what is "the sun"? 22:06:14 the sun needs to be praisen 22:06:18 i am the sun 22:07:21 -!- StrayNeko has joined Special:Chat 22:07:34 yo neko praise the sun with me 22:12:58 -!- StrayNeko has left Special:Chat 22:13:54 i see that as a yes 22:18:16 why am i the only one talking in this dead chat o.o 22:18:20 korra explain that to me 22:18:29 Because users are probably busy. 22:18:50 but why visit the chat wen you dont talk DX 22:19:03 Because I lurk and patrol. 22:19:05 thsi chat needs to rule ather chats 22:19:15 we must become on top 22:19:17 Because it's fun to not talk and leave this tab open all day 22:19:34 true but if we all do that we never take over wiki 22:19:52 >this chat needs to rule ather chats 22:19:58 We will never take over FANDOM/WIkia. 22:20:00 TDL Empire confirmed? 22:20:06 -!- StrayNeko has joined Special:Chat 22:20:09 yes confirmd bob 22:20:15 This chat exists for the TDL community and we will not be taking over other chats. 22:20:19 and i will lead you to victory 22:20:21 OwO 22:20:42 korra your ambition is wrong and should be deleted 22:22:06 we have the tools to stand above yet you ignore this 22:22:10 I shall lead the troops into battle and conquer Euclid 22:24:37 Anyways- 22:24:43 Let's discuss Aii's greatness. 22:25:10 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 22:26:08 Aii will be the new ruler of Euclid 22:26:18 -!- StrayNeko has left Special:Chat 22:27:15 its a prefect plan 22:32:18 we start with ccc 22:32:28 No. 22:32:41 korra its better for this wiki 22:33:07 No, it's not. 22:33:15 Incorrect, we start with Thales 22:33:33 bob we need to start with the center 22:33:45 thats what tey will least expect 22:33:58 If you raid their chat, actions will be taken. 22:34:18 there wont be any actions take if we win and rule over them 22:34:29 We will start with Capital City Center in Asoka 22:35:45 We will make Euclid great again 22:36:28 how about we will make all the wikis great again 22:36:42 and then delete them all and only leave this one left 22:39:29 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 22:40:13 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 22:40:43 south we going to rule over all wiki 22:42:13 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 22:44:55 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 22:45:50 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 22:47:06 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 22:47:20 We can presume its about time tkf is to be exiled. 22:47:30 true 22:47:36 we can do it all 22:48:06 To where, South Ferry? 22:48:25 And why would I be exiled? 22:49:20 becaus your ambition is wrong 22:49:24 True. 22:49:26 Because it is necessary 22:49:43 You remain in the luxury Staff Chat palace, 22:49:47 While the users have no bread. 22:49:55 True 22:49:57 WHen I asked you what to do about this, 22:50:00 true 22:50:00 I assume Aii and I will head out as staff together then? 22:50:02 you said "Let them eat cake." 22:50:07 Perhaps so, tkf 22:51:21 a new leader must rule over all 22:51:57 Perhaps so. 22:52:48 Max-champ, 22:53:03 Spell backwards, forwards. 22:53:03 Then we'll be able to see if you are fit. 22:53:39 I can spell backwards, forwards 22:53:55 Do not. 22:53:55 This is for Max-champ, I am sorry. 22:54:21 backwards 22:54:48 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 22:54:56 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 22:54:56 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 22:55:01 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 22:55:07 Sad. 22:55:11 You have failed. 22:55:24 how 22:55:37 It clearly said to spell forwards backwards. 22:55:41 you told me to spell backwards forwards 22:56:00 Incorrect, 22:56:02 you cheat korra 22:56:04 Not the comma. 22:56:06 *Note 22:56:26 thats dirty o.o 22:56:31 playing my own game o.o 22:57:31 Tell me TheKorraFanatic, what was the origin of those types of questions? 22:57:57 It doesn't matter. 22:58:14 it does 22:58:26 we gonna do it the old way with voting 22:58:35 Ah, voting. 22:58:48 The origins of these types of questions went side by side with voting. 22:58:51 yes voting 22:59:15 we need a new leader and we gonna do it with voting 22:59:50 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 23:01:08 to make it fair for everyone we cant vote for our self 23:01:20 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:02:59 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:03:39 its gonna be perfect 23:03:53 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 23:04:02 o/ 23:05:41 syde we gonna rule over wiki 23:05:52 we gonna vote for a new leader 23:06:16 For what? Wikia in general. 23:06:38 all of the wikis 23:06:55 No thanks. 23:06:58 Gotta love how Syde asked and answered his own question. 23:07:06 youhave no coice 23:07:48 I was asking him whether that's what he meant. 23:08:09 we need a new leader 23:08:48 Then why didn't you put a question mark at the end of "Wikia in general." 23:09:00 I forgot. 23:09:41 Aiihuan will be our new leader 23:09:52 false it will be me 23:09:55 No. 23:10:19 Syde will be our new leader 23:10:41 no then we all will fail 23:10:47 -!- StrayNeko has joined Special:Chat 23:11:36 wb neko 23:13:40 I'd rather not. 23:14:07 Whomst'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed'ies's'y'es is this mf South Ferry? 23:14:50 A TDL wiki Administrator and memelord 23:15:09 2 days, our world will change. 23:15:19 sStill kinda sad Aii resigned. :c 23:15:21 how 23:15:34 How will our world change! 23:15:50 It's sad that she resigned indeed. 23:16:08 -!- StrayNeko has left Special:Chat 23:16:20 -!- StrayNeko has joined Special:Chat 23:16:50 -!- StrayNeko has left Special:Chat 23:17:02 -!- StrayNeko has joined Special:Chat 23:17:31 -!- StrayNeko has left Special:Chat 23:17:39 -!- StrayNeko has joined Special:Chat 23:18:08 -!- StrayNeko has left Special:Chat 23:18:20 -!- StrayNeko has joined Special:Chat 23:18:50 -!- StrayNeko has left Special:Chat 23:18:52 -!- StrayNeko has joined Special:Chat 23:19:35 -!- StrayNeko has left Special:Chat 23:23:29 -!- KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined Special:Chat 23:23:39 send help 23:23:50 Hey KPG! O/ 23:24:03 Welcome, KawaiiPotatoGirl. 23:24:27 send help to were 23:25:25 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:25:45 Hey Mess! o/ 23:26:09 hey 23:28:49 https://prntscr.com/jfi23l tf 23:31:08 -!- KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined Special:Chat 23:31:23 wb peeps 23:31:31 send help to were and why 23:31:56 math 23:32:05 *where 23:32:12 math is evil your on your own just burn it :/ 23:32:24 https://greekmythology.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:11905#8 tf? 23:32:26 I cant burn my computer 23:32:32 use a hammer then 23:33:11 tf 23:33:21 yes 23:33:51 a hammer would solve it 23:33:53 how can i get a hammer 2018 05 08